


Разделенные

by Shurshunka



Category: Bleach
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon, Drama, Gen, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shurshunka/pseuds/Shurshunka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Ичиго не было провалов в памяти, это он знал точно. И никаких Пустых, зовущих его королем, в его памяти не было тоже. <br/>Предупреждения: АУ<br/>Написано в команду Hichigo x Ichigo на Битву Пейрингов, бета Shadowdancer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Разделенные

  
— У этого меча есть имя. Свое имя, не Зангецу.   
Яхве любовно огладил клинок. Он держал меч Ичиго — тот, что короче, меч старика, — как собственный, и Ичиго ничего не мог с этим поделать. Потому что попался, как последний лопух. И потому что у Яхве, если разобраться, было больше прав на этот меч, чем у него. Жаль, что Ичиго не знал этого раньше.  
— Рассекатель, так его зовут, — Яхве легко шагнул вперед и вонзил меч в грудь Ичиго. В сердце.  
Ичиго не успел даже понять, не то что подготовиться. Не успел послать ублюдка нахрен. И закричать не смог. Боль вышибла дух, Ичиго медленно, как во сне, упал на колени — вмурованные в камень цепи натянулись, выворачивая руки из плеч, — он смотрел, как Яхве вынимает меч, тянет его из сердца наружу, и чувствовал, как вместе с мечом уходит жизнь. И ничего не понимал. Зачем было его захватывать и притаскивать сюда, чтобы так просто убить?  
Ладони ударились о каменный пол. Холодный воздух обжигал легкие. Крови не было.  
— Ублюдок! — заорал над головой знакомый голос. — Король, эй, король, какого хрена?!  
Ичиго поднял голову. Обернулся, стараясь не выдать, что с каждым движением, с каждым вздохом адская боль пронзает грудь. Его Пустой рвался в цепях.  
Теперь Зангецу был прикован так же, как минуту назад он сам, — растянут за руки посреди каменного мешка. А Ичиго был свободен. Свободен!  
Оттолкнувшись от пола, он кинулся на Яхве длинным прыжком, заставив себя забыть о раздирающей сердце боли. Меч. Отобрать меч.  
Яхве встретил его пинком. Даже рук не поднял. Ичиго откатился под ноги Пустому, хватая ртом воздух. И тут же жесткая ладонь сомкнулась на горле.  
— Недоволен? Я всего лишь избавил тебя от лишнего груза. Пойдем, Ичиго. За этой дверью ты все забудешь.  
Зангецу расхохотался:  
— Не дождешься! Кто тут «лишний», ты, ублюдок? Мы одно, кишка у тебя тонка нас разделить!  
— Посмотрим, — ответил Яхве, крепче сжимая пальцы. Перед глазами Ичиго ярко вспыхнуло, хохот Зангецу стал далеким, почти неслышным.  
И Ичиго проснулся.

Он сидел на разворошенной, сбитой постели, хватая ртом холодный воздух — обжигающе холодный, совсем как во сне. Каждый вдох болью рвал грудь, как будто Император все еще тянул из его сердца меч со злым именем Рассекатель.  
Приснится же такое.  
Бред.  
У Ичиго не было провалов в памяти, это он знал точно. И никаких Пустых, зовущих его королем, в его памяти не было тоже. Пустые бродили в песках Уэко Мундо, иногда пробирались в Руконгай, доставляли всякие мелкие неприятности — ерунда, дел на один выстрел. Они были бестолковыми злобными тварями, не сохранившими в себе ничего человеческого.  
Тот, во сне, выглядел другим. Разумным.  
Ичиго встал, плеснул в лицо ледяной водой — она показалась не такой холодной, как воздух.  
Полная луна едва заметно сияла в светлеющем небе. Ложиться досыпать не имело смысла. Ичиго натянул форму. На рукаве белого кителя темнела засохшая капля крови. Откуда она взялась, Ичиго не помнил, но это было не так уж важно. Когда каждый день сражаешься, не мудрено не заметить такую мелочь. Всего лишь капля крови, не Пустой на цепи.

— Ты, ублюдок! — Пустой рванулся, натягивая цепи, вздулись мускулы на руках. — Думаешь, что победил?  
— Конечно, победил.  
Яхве стоял поодаль от Пустого, и отчего-то Ичиго знал, что это необходимая мера безопасности. Что подойди тот на шаг, на полшага ближе — и Пустой достал бы его. Сумел бы.  
— Черта с два, — выплюнул Пустой. — Ичиго никогда не сдается.  
— Он квинси, — жестко сказал Яхве. — Ему не нужна сила шинигами. Если бы ты остался с ним, я бы убил его. Жаль, что я не могу убить тебя, тварь. Это его разрушит, а он мне нужен. Конечно, теперь он слабее, но этой силы ему хватит, чтобы сражаться. Чистой силы квинси, без грязных примесей вроде тебя.  
Хлопнула дверь. Пустой оскалился, стискивая зубы.  
— Откуда ты знаешь мое имя? — спросил Ичиго. — Кто ты?  
Разговаривать с ним было — все равно что с собственным отражением в слегка кривом оконном стекле, глубокой ночью без фонарей. Только белое и черное, и легкое ощущение жути.  
— Придурок, с трех раз догадайся? Подсказка: у тебя на лбу оно не написано.  
Воздух здесь казался вязким, где-то далеко, на грани слышимости, капала вода. Неприятный звук, раздражающий — будто ногтем по стеклу. Совсем как этот Пустой.  
— Почему ты похож на меня?  
— Нет, ты не придурок, ты кретин, — обреченно выдохнул Пустой. — Потому что я — это ты! Я — твоя настоящая сила! Ты что, не слышал, как этот ублюдок здесь распинался?  
— Я тебя не помню. А этот, как ты выразился, «ублюдок» — мой Император.  
Пустой злобно оскалился.  
— Этот твой сраный Император промыл твои тупые мозги с мылом. Но что-то в них, похоже, осталось, иначе ты сказал бы «не знаю», а не «не помню». А, Ичиго?  
Где-то далеко, дальше капающей воды, взвыла сирена тревоги.

И Ичиго проснулся.  
Сирена надрывалась, от ее воя ломило зубы, и думать о странном сне было некогда. По-хорошему, думать о нем вообще не стоило, но что-то цепляло, царапало, дергало. Ныло, как не до конца зажившая рана.  
Он натянул форму, подхватил меч и помчался к ступеням — его место было там, оттуда всегда начинали атаку шинигами. Никакого воображения.  
Мало кто из квинси сражался мечом, и первым среди этих немногих был Император. Он уже стоял между белых колонн, глядя на наступавшую черную волну. Но появление Ичиго заметил. Сказал:  
— Ты выглядишь уставшим. Плохо спишь, Ичиго?  
— Драться смогу, Ваше Величество.  
Жаловаться Ичиго не собирался, да и на что — на дурацкий сон? Император смотрел странно: вроде бы участливо, но хотелось отойти. Это расстояние — расстояние шага и удара меча — казалось опасным. Ичиго даже обрадовался, когда первые шинигами взбежали на залитые светом широкие ступени.  
— Оставляю этот вход на тебя, — сказал Император. Развернулся, взмахнув плащом, и шагнул в Тень.  
Ничего сложного, на самом деле, — сверху ступени прикрывал десяток лучников, хотя и одного Исиды хватило бы с лихвой. Но среди шинигами нашелся счастливчик, прорвавшийся сквозь завесу стрел. Ичиго шагнул навстречу.  
— Ты! — шинигами оскалился, совсем как тот Пустой во сне. — Какого черта, Ичиго?!  
Мечи столкнулись с глухим, неприятным скрежетом. Один из выступов на клинке шинигами захватил клинок Ичиго, выворачивая из рук. Атака казалась знакомой, будто раньше Ичиго уже дрался с этим парнем. Хотя вряд ли он забыл бы эти красные волосы и татуировку во весь лоб. Яркий тип.  
Следующим движением тот должен был бы ударить, но вместо этого почему-то отскочил.  
— Ты дерешься или нет? — Ичиго перехватил меч, вбирая в клинок духовные частицы. Сражаться в Сейретее было легко, и он сам не сумел бы объяснить, отчего промедлил в первые секунды. Теперь он не собирался уступать.  
— Почему ты дерешься? — заорал в ответ шинигами. Теперь он только парировал, уворачивался от атак Ичиго, хотя эта тактика неминуемо вела его под стрелы. — Какого черта ты с ними, Ичиго?!  
— Какого черта, — Ичиго шагнул вперед, целя в сердце острием, — ты, — отбил контратаку шинигами, — меня знаешь? — тот отскочил, под острой кромкой с треском разошлась черная ткань. Зацепил или нет? Неважно. — Дерись, трус! Ты пришел, чтобы драться, так дерись!  
Чертов шинигами шагнул назад и исчез, а Исида сверху крикнул:  
— Эй, все уже!  
Ичиго постоял еще немного на ступенях, вглядываясь в мерцающий за тенями Сейретей. Потом развернулся, закинул меч на плечо и пошел к себе.  
По пути он думал, почему Исида никогда не зовет его по имени. Только «эй, ты». В крайнем случае — «Куросаки». А эти все — Ичиго, Ичиго…

— Вспомни, Ичиго.  
Этими словами начинался теперь каждый его сон. Пустой — странное отражение самого Ичиго — скалился, встречая его, спрашивал ехидно: «Как прошел день?» — и требовал вспомнить. Что шинигами — его друзья, и сам Ичиго — тоже шинигами, а Пустой — его сила. Ичиго уже устал от этой ерунды, но почему-то всякий раз, едва закрывая глаза, оказывался здесь.  
Все так же капала где-то очень далеко вода, Пустой сжимал цепи в кулаках, глядел с вызовом, а Императора называл не иначе как «тот ублюдок».  
Почему-то Ичиго не мог отсюда уйти. Он даже двери не видел. И теней здесь не было, от света резало глаза. Оставалось переругиваться с Пустым и ждать утра.  
— Я все помню, — долбил Ичиго. Почему-то очень важным казалось убедить, доказать. Будто не Пустого убеждал, а самого себя. — Тебе доказательства нужны? Вот, гляди! Блют Вене. — Он совал руку под нос Пустому: пусть укусит, обломает себе зубы. Пустой ржал в ответ. — Я квинси, а ты — всего лишь мой сон, непонятно откуда взявшийся! И лучше бы тебе убраться!  
— Ладно, достучаться до твоих мозгов всегда было сложно. А Каракуру помнишь? Отца, сестер?  
Не помнил Ичиго никакой Каракуры! Силберн был единственным домом, который они с мамой знали.  
— И как я тебе морду бил, тоже не помнишь, — зло щурился Пустой. — Надо повторить.  
Однажды Ичиго не выдержал.   
— Сейчас ты у меня в морду получишь, — прыгнул вперед, сгреб в кулак складки белой ткани на груди. Замер, глядя в глаза.  
Этот взгляд он точно помнил. Именно вот так, вплотную, глаза в глаза. Почему-то вместе с этим взглядом вспоминались тяжелые удары и саднящие костяшки на кулаках, вкус крови во рту, лязг мечей и злой хохот. И вопрос — этим самым голосом, в точности: «Что, в морду дашь, Ичиго? Или не только в морду?»  
Бред.  
Ублюдок-Пустой пихнул в грудь, и Ичиго упал, лишь в последний момент успев оттолкнуться от пола руками и выпрямиться.  
— Первое — не тормози. Никогда, — Пустой засмеялся. — А второе — я не собираюсь изображать жертву маньяка в цепях, понял?  
Ичиго все-таки дал ему в морду. Почти дал — конечно, тот увернулся, а повторять Ичиго не стал. Во-первых, потому что тот все-таки был пленником, а во-вторых… что за фигня вообще, с собственными снами драться?

Следующие несколько дней было тихо, хотя Ичиго предпочел бы не вылезать из боев. В бою хотя бы думать некогда. А в тишине, валяясь без дела в своей комнате…  
Воспоминания, приходившие во сне, казались ярче настоящих. Ванденрейх, Император, штернриттеры, общая злость на выскочку-Исиду и его ответное пренебрежение ко всем, бои, шинигами… Или — Пустой, который не Пустой? Взгляды и драки, которые помнило его тело. Стремительные выпады и наглый хохот, стекло и бетон под ногами — в Силберне такого не было, в Сейретее тоже. «Я твоя сила, Ичиго». Нет, не так. «Настоящая сила».  
— На тебя глядеть тошно, — заявил ублюдок следующей ночью. — Знаешь, Ичиго, усиленная работа мысли совсем не делает твое лицо умнее.  
— А в морду? — спросил Ичиго. Почему-то он даже не обиделся. Будто Пустой и не мог сказать иначе.  
Будто он этого Пустого всю жизнь знал.  
— Ты безнадежен, — ответил Пустой. Так, словно тоже знал Ичиго всю жизнь и страшно, невероятно устал от этой его «безнадежности».  
— Слушай, не учи меня сейчас бдительности, хорошо? — сказал Ичиго. Протянул руку, коснулся жестких белых волос.  
Это тоже оказалось именно так, как он помнил.  
Пустой звякнул цепями — намеренно, напоказ.  
— У нас тут небольшая проблема, напарничек. Надо бы решить, а? Я тоже хочу тебя трогать.  
Ичиго провел ладонью по цепи. Меч разрубил бы, наверное. Нужно вернуться сюда с мечом.  
Проснуться, взять меч, найти эту камеру и…

Утром он почему-то совсем не удивился этой мысли. Явь мешалась со снами, Ичиго уже не знал, где правда. Он просто взял меч и пошел искать. Кажется, сначала он хотел набить мерзавцу морду — сколько, вообще, можно не давать честному квинси нормально спать? И только на полпути к тюрьме очнулся — если он верит, что Пустой из его снов реален, то нужно верить и всему остальному? Император в самом деле ударил его мечом в сердце?  
Ичиго засунул ладонь под китель, на ощупь расстегнул рубашку, провел пальцами по груди. У него хватало шрамов, он никогда их не разглядывал, не пытался вспомнить их историю. Зачем? Они солдаты Императора, у них у всех есть шрамы.  
Против сердца нашлось три рубца. Два — тонких, старых. Один — широкий, недавний. Именно такой оставил бы тот меч из сна. Рассекатель.  
Откуда взялись два других, Ичиго вспомнить не мог. Ни наяву, ни в снах с ним не происходило ничего, что могло бы оставить шрамы против сердца, но не убить. Ничего, кроме…  
«Допер? — очень спокойно спросил Пустой. — А теперь вернись к себе, кретин, и сделай вид, что ты такой же идиот, как обычно! Тебе нужен меч, который снова нас соединит, а не место в соседней камере!»  
И Ичиго послушался.  
И только у себя в комнате понял, что это был первый раз, когда он услышал Пустого не во сне.  
Одно из двух — или Ичиго был безумен, и безумие прогрессировало, или Пустой был так же реален, как все его сны. Как шрамы на груди и меч Императора. Как то прикосновение, от которого в Ичиго словно проснулось что-то. Может, та самая неправильная память.  
«Эй», — мысленно, но почему-то словно шепотом позвал он.  
«Чего?» — Пустой отозвался немедленно, будто ждал.  
«Это правда?»  
«Что ты кретин? Конечно, правда! Есть причины сомневаться?»  
«Иди ты!»  
Почему-то стало легче. А вот что теперь со всем этим делать, было совершенно непонятно.  
«По крайней мере, я не сошел с ума».  
«Конечно! Чтобы сойти с ума, нужно его иметь».  
«Что ты говорил про меч, который нам нужен?»  
«Меч шинигами. Тебе уже возвращали силу шинигами именно так».  
Ичиго расстегнул китель, распахнул рубашку. Два почти незаметных шрама и один — широкий, розовый, словно не так давно затянувшийся.  
— В сердце? — спросил он.  
«Тебе не привыкать».

«Меч, который нас соединит». Не то чтобы Ичиго действительно поверил, но… Или поверил? И на самом деле Император — враг ему, а шинигами — друзья? Именно об этом он думал, когда Ванденрейх пошел в очередную атаку, а сомнения — плохое подспорье в бою.  
Ичиго поднял руку, послал по венам духовные частицы. Блют Вене. Он — квинси. Это доказывают факты, а против — всего лишь голос в голове, бредовые сны и странные шрамы против сердца. И почему, спрашивается, он больше верит голосу в голове, чем фактам? Почему та память, которая возвращается во сне, кажется настоящей, а настоящая — плоским, лживым сном?  
— Ичиго!  
Ичиго дернулся: этого голоса он точно не помнил. Сердитого, резкого девчоночьего голоса. Среди шинигами были женщины, и дрались они не хуже прочих, так что Ичиго не считал зазорным скрестить с ними меч. Но откуда бы этой знать его имя?  
«Оттуда же, откуда я его знаю, кретин!»  
Белый меч плясал в тонких руках, разбрасывая рядовых, и совсем скоро Ичиго остался против странной шинигами один.   
— Ну, давай, шинигами!  
— Вечно от тебя одни проблемы, дурак!  
Мечи скрестились, разошлись и снова сошлись. Клинок так и порхал в ловких руках девчонки, но Ичиго не особенно старался парировать — Блют Вене достаточно для защиты. Намного больше сил уходило на то, чтобы заставить себя драться.  
Солдат Императора должен верить безоговорочно. Даже если ему прикажут прыгнуть в огонь или самому вспороть себе вены. Ичиго утрачивал эту веру — и, хуже того, сейчас ему казалось, что он никогда и не верил по-настоящему.  
«Кретин! Второго такого шанса не будет!»  
Осталось решить, насколько он верит дурацким снам, чтобы подставить сердце под удар вражеского меча.  
Позади послышался слитный топот — размеренно, как на параде, в атаку пошли штернриттеры. Если он сам не покончит с этой шинигами, ее попросту сметут заодно с другими.  
Белый клинок с шелестом скользнул в ножны, а в руках у девчонки непонятно откуда взялся другой — синеватый, мерцающий. Ичиго моргнул. Что-то знакомое чудилось в этом мече.  
Ичиго вскинул руку навстречу короткому замаху. Знакомый, не знакомый, сон, явь — как бы то ни было, шинигами сейчас умрет.  
«Ичиго!»  
Ичиго не знал, почему опустил меч. Может, из-за отчаяния в голосе Пустого?  
Мерцающий клинок вошел точно в сердце. Где-то далеко зазвенели, рассыпаясь, цепи. Земля под ногами дрожала от ровного шага штернриттеров. И некогда было захлебываться воспоминаниями и задыхаться от вины.  
«Вечно с тобой проблемы, напарничек. Ну что, в бой?»  
Рукоять меча теплела под пальцами.  
— Да, — ответил Ичиго. — Вперед.  



End file.
